


RESET

by comicsandtea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), cheritz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Other, Sad, cheritz, i know i shouldnt hurt my babies but i cant help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandtea/pseuds/comicsandtea
Summary: Back to the past, he would never be the end game. Was it all just a lie?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mystic Messenger reader insert, I hope you all enjoy :)  
> I will also be taking requests

_Sweaty palms,_

_Heart racing,_

_Head pounding,_

_He had to hide it_

_He was the master of disguise_

“You taught me to love, that it is okay to let people in - you helped me let you in and by doing this you have opened my eyes. I love you, (your name), and even though I'm new to this, I am going to do my absolute best to show you just how much I do. And to do that, it means I have to ask you something, as I businessman I reviewed my choices and I believe that this is the right move ~  _(your full name), will you do me the honour, to marry me?”_

***

He still remembers that day as though it was yesterday. The way his palms were sweating, his heart was pounding in his chest, the way he wasn't sure whether or not the words were going to be able to escape his lips. But most of all he remembered you. The way you blushed at his words, the small smile appear on your face that only made his heart beat faster, the brief pause that occurred after he asked. Part of him fearing that you were going to decline his offer. But you didn't, you had accepted, hugging him tightly as he lifted you up. Your sweet lips meeting his - he never wanted to let you go. He wanted to pause time at that moment and stay there forever. To this day it was still his favourite memory.

“Jumin,” you smiled sweetly at him, causing him to break away from the memory, “I made you a coffee.”

“Thank you, dear,” he kissed your cheek, taking the cup from you. How kind it was of you to do this, he hadn't even asked for one - he made a mental note to buy you (favourite flowers) as a repayment when he came home from work today. He hadn't brought you flowers for a while, his last gift to you was a necklace that reminded him of you, and the flowers would be a nice surprise thank you gift.

“I might be a little late this afternoon but I'll try to be back as soon as possible,” he assured you, as he finished his coffee, you nodded up at him with a smile.

“Okay, I'll be here,” you smiled, watching him leave the house, she would miss him, but he would always come home for you, and he knew you would always be home waiting for him.

Knowing that (your name) was at home always gave Jumin somewhat motivation for the day, something sweet and special after a long and tiring day.

He had lied when he said that he would be home late. He knew you never liked it when he had to stay behind, so as a surprise, he would be coming home early to surprise you with (favourite flower)s. He couldn't wait to see your eyes light up and you to jump into his arms in excitement. He loved everything about you, you weren't perfect, no one was, but you were perfect to him and probably the closest thing to perfection in his personal opinion.

He never thought you would choose him; he had even talked to you about it, wondering why you would ever want to be with him, everyone else seemed like a better choice than him, he doubted that he would even choose himself had he been in your position.

_“I love you, Jumin, so much,” you smiled, “You make me happy and I will never abandon you, I promise you that. You don’t have to be scared.”_

Those words had been imprinted to his memory. Although he would never admit it out loud, those words had had such an impact on him. And whenever he looked back on that night, he would always smile. He could feel the smile creeping onto his lips as he thought about it, and how you pulled him into a tight hug. You wouldn’t tell him, but you felt his tears on your shoulder, which had only made you hug him tighter.

He smiled to himself on the way home; you did so much for him, and all he wanted was to be able to make you at least as half as happy as you make him, even though you deserved so much more. You deserved the world to be perfectly honest, he would give it to you but he hasn’t found a way to shrink it and give it to you without killing everyone on the planet (minor inconvenience).

“(Your name),” he called out when he opened the door to his home, his heart was beating faster at the thought of seeing you, and he entered the house, closing the door behind him.

_Odd, MC is usually here to greet me as soon as the door opens . . ._

As he looked around the main rooms he couldn’t see you anywhere, nor could he hear anything.

_Maybe they're asleep?_

He made his way to the room you shared but saw it empty with the beds made.

His heart started racing again, but in a different way now. Where were you?! He dropped the flowers and ran all over the house from top to bottom. There was no way this was happening. This _couldn’t_ be happening. There was _no way_! No one should be able to get past the security guards.

“(Your name)!” He shouted, again, and again, and again, trying to find you.

Within fifteen minutes he had left fifteen voicemails on the phone – one he had bought for you, believing it was time for an update, had had the police contacted and running search parties, his security guards fired and new security officers trying to find you. He wanted to do more, he _needed_ to do more! But what else could he do?

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Seven_

Of course! How could he forget the notorious hacker, he would help, he would be able to hack into every security camera in the city, he had to tell him, ask him for help.

He got out his phone and opened the RFA’s group chat. He had to tell the others, he couldn’t leave them oblivious.

_Wait a minute_

What was this? MC was in the chat group, that must mean they're safe, but where in the world could they be?! And why hadn’t they told him? Or answered his texts?

**707: Reveal yourself MC!**

**(your name): Hello . . .**

_No . . . no, no, no, no, no!_

He fell to his knees, the tears that he had been holding in all this time now streaming down his cheeks. They couldn’t have! This wasn’t happening.

“You promised . . . you promised,” He could feel his heart ripping itself to shreds, slowly and painfully with every message they sent you and even more with every reply you gave.

All this time, was it all just a lie?

_“Don’t worry, Jumin, I’m never leaving you.”_

Did you ever actually care about him?

_“I love you.”_

Did you ever truly love him?

_“I will always love you.”_

Was he just a game to you? Did you only notice him and say the things you said so you could claim and boast that you had finished his route?

_“We are in love.”_

Did he actually ever stand a chance?

_“I do.”_

Over the days he saw that Seven was the one who you had truly wanted, when you had flirted with him in chat during the time you used to be his, he thought you were just being nice, now you don’t even give him a second glance, when he would message you privately it was as though you didn’t actually care for the conversation. As though you didn’t remember or care about the past, why would you? You didn’t think he could remember. It all made sense now. It never was truly him. He was just a checkpoint.

It hurt him every time he opened the chat, every time he saw you with Seven. But most of all. What hurt him the most was when he met you for the first time all over again at the party, with Seven holding you close by his side. And him having to pretend he didn’t care or remember, after all, only he knew. He was so torn, one half of him wanting to scream at you, why had you left? Did he do something wrong? Why? But the other half wanted you to be happy, it was begging for him to keep it in and put on a perfect fake smile as he congratulated the two of you.

_Sweaty palms,_

_Heart racing,_

_Head pounding,_

_He had to hide it,_

_After all,_

_He is the_ _master of disguise._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests, I hope you enjoyed this ^_^


End file.
